megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Marie
Marie Already posted this on Otherarrow's talk page but I'll just post it here as well. Otherarrow- Regarding your removal of information from Marie- Here's a bunch of sources, and just a suggestion but shouldn't you maybe play the game before accusing people who actually have of making things up and removing all their edits? Or at least make some effort to check before doing so? www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZYzlLHO6Qbw 09:50, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :Do you have a source that we can actually read? For all we know, the information written in those links has nothing to do with the thing we are talking about. This doesn't help us at all.--Otherarrow (talk) 14:34, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :So what, you're just removing edits by people on an article on a game you haven't played in a language you don't understand, and your excuse is because the game is in Japanese you don't understand it so everything anyone else says is just wrong? That seems totally retarded. Just a suggestion, but perhaps you ought to stick to editing pages on stuff you've actually played? And I DID say "at least make some effort to check before doing so", and this was on the first page of results when I googled "Izanami ni mikoto persona 4". ::Wrong again kid. My problem is that for all I know, the stuff you are putting on the page is wrong, as the only source you give is a language you probably don't understand. If you had posted, say, a page where someone translated this stuff, even if a fan translation, I would have go "Oh, OK. The idea is kinda dumb, but it's canon, put it on the page." but that isn't what you did. What you did was post several links to Japanese sites and Japanese clips and Japanese screenshots and go "this proves that I'm right, but you'd never know, as it is in Japanese.". Do you see the problem with that? We have to assume you know what it says, and if you don't, well, there is a problem of us letting you put in false information with no way to check if you are right. When someone asks you for a source, if you give them something they can't use to verify or disprove what you are saying, you might as well not given them any source at all. (Now, if someone did translate it and you linked to that, that would have been another story)--Otherarrow (talk) 17:37, July 31, 2012 (UTC) ::As you asked, I googled "Izanami-no-Mikoto Persona 4" and the only mention of it was on Wikipedia, which also wasn't sourced.--Otherarrow (talk) 17:42, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :::And the thing you posted here was literally copypasted from Wikipedia as well. I checked. On the flip side, a quick look at the history reveals that you added it to Wikipedia in the first place.--Otherarrow (talk) 17:59, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :::EDIT:OK, I did find a single other link that mentions Izanami-no-Mikoto, a unofficial review of The Golden. However, I am unsure if this should be taken as a valid source or not. Here is the link: The reviewer just kinda says it and doesn't even bring up the Japanese you posted, the only linked screencap being of Marie as Kusumi. I'd rather someone not related to this debate look it over and see if it's legit.--Otherarrow (talk) 18:07, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :::The fact that you don't understand the links is the problem. What the hell are you doing editing a page when all the first-hand sources (the game mainly) available for it are in Japanese? That's just plain idiocy.. それとお前と一緒にするなカス。俺はゲームをやったし日本語も分かる。つか日本に住んでるんだけど？氏ねよ。 01:59, August 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::So what you are saying is, you are right because no one can use your sources to prove that you are wrong? I admitted I don't understand Japanese. You admitted that you don't either. So neither of us can use your sources to prove anything. Instead of trying to find a translation of the Japanese to prove your point, you just keep trying to blame your lack of useable sources on me. As the person presenting the questionable information, the burden of proof falls on you. When I called out the problems in your method, you resort to personal attacks, which is a big no-no. I've added the information I could verify from the review. If you add your speculation without a proper source, I'll have to assume that you are vandalizing. All of this could have been avoided if you sought out a translation of the scenes instead of assuming we'd do it for you. Chill out. It's just a game. You need to seriously relax.--Otherarrow (talk) 04:07, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::I think he was being sarcastic in that he DOES know Japanese. Anyway, you could have just google translated the pages he posted. « Zahlzeit 04:22, August 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Google Translate isn't very reliable, and I couldn't make out the garbled mess I got out of it. The other two links aren't able to be Google Translated.--Otherarrow (talk) 04:53, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Google Translate works fine for me, and sorry if this sounds really ignorant or stupid but what exactly do you mean unreliable? Also towards Great Mara, come on, we don't have to ban people because a boo a boo feelings were hurt. His insults are pretty light too. « Zahlzeit 05:54, August 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::EDIT CONFLICT: Maybe it's just me, but when translating anything like a full sentences and paragraphs, it comes off as really garbled, for the lack of a better word. The grammar is indecipherable, some of the words make no sense with the context of the rest of the sentence, especially with words that have multiple meanings in the original language, some words aren't even translated, just written in Roman letters and so on. Sometimes I can make out the gist of it, sometimes I just go "huh?" It tends to work OK with translating individual words though.--Otherarrow (talk) 06:07, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::I don't know if you have noticed but Google Translate deletes line breaks, if that is what you are talking about? « Zahlzeit 06:11, August 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Maybe that's part of it. But again, this is just my experience. Maybe you have better luck with it.--Otherarrow (talk) 06:20, August 1, 2012 (UTC) The ToU is the ToU, if they can't be bothered to read or follow it then that's their problem. Message 05:57, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :I think it's going overboard. I didn't really think he was that offensive especially him saying only minor shit like retard and idiocy. It's not like we're in the fifth grade anymore, you should expect some level of hostility on the internet of all things. I know this might be ironic but even so, going down by this standard will just result in the wiki becoming a very hostile, unwelcoming environment because the admins are too comfortable to ban people who like to be a bit aggressive. Plus I think arguments are a healthy thing in a Darwinistic way, I welcome them wholeheartedly. « Zahlzeit 06:11, August 1, 2012 (UTC) ::I agree. While I do wish the guy wasn't as rude as he was, I never considered banning him over it. I am actually kinda disappointed this argument didn't turn out to be very civil though. I blame myself.--Otherarrow (talk) 06:18, August 1, 2012 (UTC) English Voice Actor? need an english voice actor, can't find from wiki. Kunoichi101 (talk) 23:56, December 2, 2012 (UTC)Kunoichi101 No actor has cited themselves as the voice, so it remains blank. All we have otherwise is speculation. ImmaculateSucessor (talk) 01:37, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :Shouldn't her voice actor be credited in the Persona 4 Golden credits roll? « Zahlzeit 06:02, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Atlus USA never credits their voice actors and even though I don't have the chance of playing this game I'm sure is the same with this remake. -- Crok425 (talk) 06:48, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Wow fuckin Atlus USA, what IS in their credits then? I've never looked at them but I feel like I have to now. « Zahlzeit 18:03, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::Japanese staff (developers, composer, character designer, etc. not seiyuus) and the localization team of Atlus USA... nothing else. -- Crok425 (talk) 00:54, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Come on, Persona fans! It's got to be Eden Riegel who does the English dubbed of Marie in Persona 4 Golden. That's got to be her! Pm58790 (talk) 01:32, January 17, 2013 (UTC) =.= sigh... i agree with that... i can't find it true. Kunoichi101 (talk) 19:05, January 23, 2013 (UTC)Kunoichi101 Other World Philemon created Igor, Belladonna, and Nameless while Igor created Margaret and her siblings. They all come from the Velvet Room. That would make Marie the first person from the Other World not created from any residents of the Velvet Room to be an apprentice in the Velvet Room. --Cococrash11 (talk) 06:34, May 16, 2016 (UTC)